Ace Attorney Series
Ace Attorney, known in Japan as Gyakuten Saiban (逆転裁判, Gyakuten Saiban? lit. "Turnabout Trial"), is a series of visual novel legal thriller adventure video games, created by Shu Takumi and published by Capcom in which players assume the role of a defense attorney in a fictional courtroom setting, which is based on the Japanese legal system, to strive to find their clients "not guilty" using investigation, evidence, and cross-examination to prove their case. The series primarily focuses on the main protagonist, Phoenix Wright (Ryūichi Naruhodō in Japan), a passionate lawyer who seeks out the truth and defends his clients to the end, with later games sometimes featuring other protagonists. The first three games in the series, originally released only in Japan and in Japanese between 2001 and 2004 for the Game Boy Advance platform, have been ported to the Nintendo DS as well as localized into English and other languages. The series has been developed for the DS from the ground up starting in the fourth game. The DS remakes and games in the series take advantage of the DS features, including the microphone and touchscreen. The first three games feature and are sometimes referred to by the eponymous main protagonist, Phoenix Wright. The fourth game introduces a new protagonist, Apollo Justice, who takes over for Wright. The fifth game, Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Dual Destinies, was released for the Nintendo 3DS in 2013, the game stars Phoenix Wright who is once again the protagonist. A sixth entry in the main series, tentatively titled Ace Attorney 6 (Gyakuten Saiban 6), was announced for international release on September 1, 2015. The first three games began arriving on Wii systems via downloadable WiiWare starting in January 2010 beginning with the original game, followed by the March release of Justice For All and finally Trials and Tribulations in May 2010. The art director for the series is Tatsuro Iwamoto, with Kazuya Nuri and Kumiko Suekane doing other illustrations. Games in the series 'Main Games' * Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - (2001) * Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Justice For All - (2002) * Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Trials and Tribulations - (2004) * Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney - (2007) * Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Dual Destinies - (2013) * Ace Attorney 6 - (TBA) 'Spin-offs' * Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth - (2009) * Gyakuten Kenji 2 - (2011 - Japan) * Professor Layton VS Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - (2012 - Japan) * Dai Gyakuten Saiban: Naruhodo Ryunosuke no Boken - (2015) 'Other' * Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Trilogy - (2014) - A game compilation for the Nintendo 3DS consisting of the first three games in the series. The compilation includes updated graphics, similar to the Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Trilogy HD compilation for mobile devices, as well as stereoscopic 3D support. See also *''Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective'' Box Art Image:PhoenixCoverScan.png|Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Image:PhoenixJusticeCoverScan.png|Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Justice For All Image:PhoenixTrialsCoverScan.png|Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Trials and Tribulations Image:ApolloCoverScan.png|Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney Image:PW_DD_Europe.png|Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Dual Destinies Image:2c143484eaeb0c15f2f16b5e7340e1b6.jpg|Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth Image:GyakutenKenji2Box.png|Gyakuten Kenji 2 Image:Professor_Layton_vs_Ace_Attorney_3DS.png|Professor Layton vs. Ace Attorney Merchandise Image:AceArtbook.png|Phoenix Wright Artbook Image:ApolloAceArtbook.png|Apollo Justice Artbook *'Wallpaper' External Links * [http://www.capcom.co.jp/gyakutenkenji/2/index.html Official Gyakuten Kenji 2 Site] * Wikipedia article of the franchise * [[w:c:aceattorney:Main_Page|The Ace Attorney Wikia]] * Court Records - a well-known Ace Attorney series fansite. Category:Series